Project Uchiha
by Dani Stark
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga is a scientist working on a very special - and lovely - project. SasuHina - AU - For my dear friends on tumblr!


Hello?

So, here you have a SasuHina thing! So much love for these too! Back on tumblr (follow meeeeeee - starrkdani), we were talking about a merman!sasuke au, and... some much time later... here I am with this little thing.

It took me a relly long time to finish this. I hope you like!

I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She woke up with the feeling that someone was watching her.

Hinata Hyuga, leader of the Uchiha Project, was having the worst week of her life. She had an argument with her father and left her house. She was living in her lab – what was really bad but it was just a provisory thing, and she thought that she could move in with Naruto, anyway.

But _no_. Her blonde fiancée had just broken up with her, saying that she was too obsessed with her job to really care about him and their relationship. She couldn't sleep well, eat well, and didn't even know the last time she'd seen her younger sister. Every single thing in Hinata's life was falling to pieces, but, in the end, she decided that she didn't care.

Because Project Uchiha was fine.

_That is all that matters._ She thought to herself as she snuggled the cushion of the lab sofa – her provisory bed. As long as her super fish-human hybrid project was ok and working, she should be fine...

...She tried to convince herself of that as she cried.

The reality was that even Project Uchiha – ProU for short – was not doing well. Government was cutting resources because it was taking too long and the results were not very satisfactory. Hinata and her team – Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka were trying to merge human DNA with fish DNA, so they could create a human that could function, work and live underwater, to attend the constant need of minerals and petroleum. Also, that could open doors to other developments in the genetic field.

Actually, ProU was a success. But not the success people expected. The three firsts specimen were not perfect, but different from Uchiha F. and Uchiha M., Uchiha I., the third one, was almost flawless. The only defect of him was his short life – he lived only two months and died as an old "merman". But this flaw was corrected in the latest – and newest – one: Uchiha Sasuke.

So, Hinata was musing about her poor life while she had this strange feeling of being observed.

She turned back to her pillow, where she could smother her sniffs, but the strange sensation wouldn't leave. She cried softly, and when she was almost sleeping again she heard something – the noise of something hitting glass.

She opened her eyes and almost screamed.

A pair of black, bottomless eyes observed her, attentive, curious and totally human. His nose was pressed to the glass, so its tip was a little flat, and his thin mouth was slightly open. He had his hands on the glass too; his arms were flexed, and he was agitating his fin excitedly.

Sasuke, finally, was ready.

_OMG! Sasuke is ready!_ Hinata started to jump around the place laughing and screaming, excited.

Hinata went, dancing and skipping, to Sasuke's tank, all the time a big smile on her pretty face.

She was so involved in her own happiness that she didn't realize he was smiling too.

Inside his tank, Sasuke (he didn't know that this was his name) was observing the most enchanting thing he would ever see. He didn't exactly know who or what she was, but he knew he wanted to be closer to her. He tried, when she was still on that thing, but he found a barrier.

When she finally noticed him, she started to dance, and Sasuke felt his mouth turn up in a smile. They were both too engrossed in their new discoveries to realize what was about to happen.

Hinata approached the glass tank, and, without thinking, kissed him.

Kissed him through the glass.

The glass.

As if it was electrified, Hinata jumped away from the glass, startling Sasuke. He was looking curiously at her, his eyes wide and his smile playful.

He was cute... _so cute_.

"Hinata... get a hold of yourself! You're a scientist, act like one!"

Good, now she was talking alone. Really, could she be more depressing? It was three in the morning, and here she was, alone in the lab with this experiment that was looking at her with the cutest expression she'd ever seen and the most beautiful, innocent and curious eyes she's ever look into.

Hinata walked to him, a smile in her face, and put her hand on the glass. She watched, amazed, as Sasuke put his hand right over hers, the transparent barrier cold between them.

"You are a friendly one, aren't you?" she said as her other hand touched the glass and he imitated her.

And then, her little experiment surprised her by gluing his lips to the glass, again. She could see the expectation shining in his eyes and, even knowing that she shouldn't do it, she kissed the glass again.

She was too excited, after all!

So, again, she started to think about what to do with him. She should call Shino and Kiba, and then start the testing. But first, she needed to get him out of the tank.

Hinata got her equipment ready, and stared on the procedures. The drain was open and the water level started to lower. Sasuke got really agitated, but she was by the tank side, hand on the glass, trying to comfort him with her smile.

The first tests started when the water reached his waist level. She observed if he could adapt and breathe atmospheric air, and after some minutes of doing it without problems, she continued with emptying the tank.

Sasuke was doing fine, apparently just curious. He seemed a little worried as the water went lower and lower, but Hinata was expecting that.

For the ProU be considered a complete success, the specimen must have the ability to live _inside and outside_ of water. So, the biggest test would be the skill of turning the tail into legs without external help or support.

Actually, Hinata didn't expect him to do it without some difficulty. Itachi, his predecessor, had no trouble on doing this, true, but he needed some days training before standing on his two scaled legs. Out of the specimens created, he was the one with the highest intellect, but his physical constitution was just too weak.

Sasuke wouldn't have these problems, though. His genetics were perfect, and he'd be highly intelligent and have a very good physique. He was already stunning: his light skin contrasted beautifully with his black hair and eyes, and his tail was beautiful colored, like a _showa_ carp. Hinata could only imagine how his walking form would be, but she knew he would be beautiful.

Water gone, Hinata opened the tank and waited for Sasuke to react. He seemed disorientated, but fine and she felt confident about this whole thing.

She offered him her hand, and he looked at it curiously. She kept the smile on her face (not that it was difficult, she was happy, after all) and encouraged him with her excited look.

Her heart almost stopped when he touched her.

His hand was smooth and his skin was cold, but not sickly so. His fingers were long and thin, but seemed really capable and strong. Sasuke seemed to like touching her, because he started sliding his fingers through her forearm, making the hairs there rise. His touch was very soft and careful, like when you see something that is too nice and you don't want to break it.

The next step was to take him out. Sasuke was not small, and he probably was heavy (heavier than she could carry, anyway) and it would require some effort to take him to the exam table. She had set a wheelchair next to the tank, so she could move him, but Hinata realized she would lift him herself.

Gingerly, she put her arms around his torso (Sasuke made an approving sound at that) and tried to lift him from the tank floor. He was slim and his muscles were defined, but his skin was sleek and wet, and she was afraid he would slip from her grip.

He was playing with her hair, more humming sounds coming from him. He might be thinking she was hugging him or something, because when she finally settled him on the chair, he made a face.

When she started moving the chair, Sasuke's expression varied from fear to excitement, as he moved his arms frantically. His smile was wider and his eyes shone brighter. It was such a beautiful thing to see; Sasuke experimenting all of that different emotions.

When they reached the exam table, Sasuke again had that curious gleam in his eyes, and promptly tried to touch her instruments.

"Sasuke," she said, in a warning tone.

The merman looked at her, marveled at the sound of her voice. It was soft and sweet, and made him feel so good. He wished she could speak again, so she could hear her voice one more time.

Sasuke just stood there, looking at her, as if he'd been hypnotized. Hinata stated to worry. What if he had some flaw? She certainly hadn't predicted that! She started thinking in all the possibilities when she felt his cold hand touch her arm.

"Oh, Sasuke!" she said, and hugged him. She also remembered that by that time Itachi (Uchiha I.) was capable of small sentences like saying his name and hers.

She was so afraid he wasn't perfect! He needed to be! He was! She made sure of that! And, in the middle of her worried bubble, she told him just that.

"Oh, Sasuke! You're perfect!I know you are!" She said as she hugged him.

"Sass-keh. Sassu-k. Sasskae?"

Hinata, looked at him in shock.

His voice... it was so beautiful! Low and deep, like the ocean... even in his poor attempts to say his own name...

But of course! She had no said anything near him, how could he learn how to speak if she didn't speak to him! With Itachi, they all (Shino and Kiba were present) had said their names several times until Uchiha I. could say them properly. Sasuke, actually, was having a great progress!

A new wave of excitement washed through the young scientist, who went for her mobile, to call her partners while, Sasuke was still practicing his name, his tone becoming more and more confident at each try.

"Saaskee. Sasss-kay. Saaaaasssskeeeee."

Hinata could only giggle, but soon an encouraging smile spread on her lips. She repeated his name some more times, marveling at how much attention he could pay to her every move. Itachi certainly was not like that. He had been a fast learner, but his attention span was that of a child. Sasuke's brain was more like that of an older teen or young adult.

"Sas-ke. Sasu-ke. Sassu-ke."

"Oh my gosh Sasuke you're almost there! Keep going, Sasuke!" She cheered on.

"Sasuke," he said, "Sasuke. SASUKE!" He was smiling, that so cute smile of his, and Hinata just couldn't not hug him again, even in the awkward position they were.

She looked intently at him – he was so handsome – and his beautiful, innocent curious eyes, and felt herself pulled towards him. Without thinking again, Hinata pressed her lips on his in a gentle, curious kiss.

His lips were very soft and smooth. He seemed surprised at first, but soon he responded to her kiss, curious. All this new sensations were amazing, and Sasuke found himself wanting more contact with that odd creature, that he liked so much. Soon his arms were around her keeping her close.

They continued there, lost in their own little words, when the door to the lab opened with a loud noise.

"Hinata!" Kiba's loud voice filled the place. Hinata jumped, but was still locked in Sasuke's embrace.

Awkward moments passed, until someone spoke again.

"Sasuke?"

* * *

That's it guys! maybe I'll continue this (when I finish my GaaHina one, perhaps?)

Leave your opnion hereeee!

Love,

Dani!


End file.
